Monsuno OneShot collection
by JimStar
Summary: Latest story summary: Well, we all know how Jeredy made a bunch of devices that make monsuno really powerful, but can lead to the destruction of everything if it falls into the wrong hands (which is pretty much everyone but TCT). So what happens when a strange malfunctioning device lands in the hands of Dr. Klispe? Wait... wha...? Chase is a... see inside for full summary
1. Chapter 1

Monsuno one shot: What I Want

Summary: Everyone on TCT wants something. Chase wants to save the world, Beyal wants to save the Monsuno, Jinja wants Beyal, Dax wants Jinja and Bren wants to stay on the Core Tab on his butt for the rest of forever. But what is the one thing that is preventing them all from achieving happiness? WARNING this fic is based on Combat Chaos and may contain spoilers!

Bren plopped onto his backside after a long day of walking to meet Jeredy at the next train station, which happened to be in the _sweltering Banjli Jungle. _He whipped out the Core Tab and stared at it for a couple of seconds, before his fingers began to succumb to their usual excitement of being near a really awesome piece of tech. Expertly, his digits flitted across the screen, managing various tasks at once. His gaze was intensely trained on the bright flickers before him, which were reflected in his glasses. Nothing would deter him from his 'fun'. Bren was so absorbed in the electronic marvel before him that he didn't even notice Jinja moving silently beside him. "Playtime's over, Bren!" she stated maliciously before whisking the Core Tab away from him.

"_Noooooooo!_" Bren cried, as he witnessed Jinja launching the Core Tab, _his _Core Tab, across the clearing of which they had decided to set up camp. The Core Tab spun as it zipped through the air towards Dax. The lowlander, who was attending to the fire with Chase at the time, barley looked up to the high-tech assailant coming towards him, but caught it with one hand, mere inches from the open flames. He focused his gaze on the Core Tab, then on a disappointed Jinja. "Blazes, Princess! What were you trying to achieve here?"

"What do you think? I was trying to melt it." Jinja declared matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you did that, Glasses over here would- He-hey, Glasses?" Dax looked around, concern lacing his words. Chase looked up from the fire wood he and Beyal had been stacking and looked around too, to face Bren on his position on the log. Bren's eyes were down cast and his fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles had gone white. "Yo, B? You alright, Brother?" Chase inquired gently as he moved forward to comfort an obviously distraught Bren. Bren, however, was having none of it, for his next words were riddled with fury and agitation.

"No, _Brother_, I'm not 'ALRIGHT'. In fact, I'm the opposite of alright! All I want is a couple of hours on the Core Tab, to ENJOY MYSELF. But for some reason these two," he points accusingly at Jinja and Dax, "Won't allow me to enjoy myself! Actually, it's not these two; it's something much bigger, preventing ALL of us from getting what we want!" Bren's voice reached an ear-splitting pitch as he reached the conclusion of his rant. "IT'S LIFE!"

Chase, Dax and Jinja all looked to Beyal, to hopefully instil some of his wisdom into the hysterical Bren. The white haired monk took Bren by the shoulders and leant in close, his pale locks swishing into Bren's field of vision as he sat beside him. "Bren, if were not for life, we would not be Team Core Tech. We could not fulfil our roles in the destiny of the five. We would not be able to fight with Monsuno. We would not be the ones to save the world. We would-"

"Blazes Monkfish, I think Glasses here gets the idea."

"Yeah Beyal, you're so wise" Jinja sighed, dreamily.

"Jin?" Chase inquired, exchanging a sleazy grin with Dax, as the dark skinned boy nudged him.

"Well, at least we know what Princess wants." Dax stated, "So Glasses, how does 'life' get in the way of that?"

Bren was completely thrown by this inquest, unsure of how to respond, considering that his crazy raving was actually being taken seriously, especially by Dax. He scratched the back of his head, " Er… Well…I er…" Suddenly Bren flicked an incriminating finger to point at Beyal, "It's because _he_ doesn't get social cues! It's totally _obvious_ that Jinja is crushing on him bu-" Suddenly, Bren was cut short when an eerie _crack_ echoed throughout their clearing, causing all the boys of TCT to flinch in unison.

Jinja was pissed. "You wanna say that a little louder, Bren?" she demanded with a sickly-sweet tone of voice and smile as she dangerously approached Bren, malice emanating from her bodice in waves as she cracked her knuckles again.

Dax chuckled as he stated to no one in particular, "Well, now we know how _someone's _life gets affected when it comes to Princess' love life…"

Beyal perked up, finally seeing a window of opportunity to voice his thought. " I think I know what you want Dax, it is _her, _is it not?"

"What?!" Dax gasped, caught off guard as a brilliant blush blossomed across his expression of horror and embarrassment, "Me and…" he trailed off as he looked to Jinja.

The girls blushed as darkly as BackSlash, she scoffed and spluttered before managing to produce a dignified Jinja-like response, "Yeah, I'd only consider dating you if all other life forms on earth were dead and we were the only two living at the-" her insult was cut short, as she realised that Dax looked offended, and was staring at his hands her blush became even deeper as she tried to back track. "Dax, I didn't mean… um…"

"No, it's clear, innit? I'm just that sleaze that no one trusts or wants to be around because I'm the lowlander, you know the guy…" Dax began to mutter darkly to himself as the mood of the gathering in their clearing became soured and, " Whoa… Tense… Er, don't you guys think this is going a little too far?" Chase rested a hand on both Jinja's and Dax's shoulders as he looked between them.

Beyal came up to whisper to Chase "I believe I have been misunderstood. I meant that Dax wanted his mother, not Jinja…". Chase nervously laughed at the chain of events that had caused such a heavy attitude between his comrades. He looked pointedly at Bren as he nudged Beyal to also giggle. As their chuckles filled the clearing, Jinja and Dax's faces dropped the animosity and hot embarrassment as they too succumbed to the not really humorous nature of the situation they had found themselves in, laughing heartily along with the rest. Jinja wiped a tear forming at her left eye before turning to Dax again. "I guess laughter really is contagious! I'm sorry about what I said, Daxie." Her voice became syrupy as she patted his cheek with a smile, "You're only an ickle baby who misses his mummy right?"

Dax shoved her hand away from his face, trying to look irritated, but failed miserably as he caught Jinja's eye, and decided to nudge her playfully away from him in mock agitation. Jinja giggledand pushed him back, with slightly more intensity. "Eh, easy princess! I like my arms, all right? I need them to spin cores!"

Chase watched with a smile, glad that everybody was on good terms again, as he turned back to managing the fire. It was nearly sundown and the jungle got pretty cold at night. Besides, the canopy was so thick, the smoke couldn't escape in a direct plume from their camp sight, signalling where they were. As he stacked some more wood beside it for them to dry, he realised that everyone was quiet.

"What the…?" Chase stood up, his hand on Lock's core as he slowly turned around, expecting some kind of horror. He surveyed the clearing with a thorough 360 degree turn. But they were all gone? "Must be in a vision or something," Chase muttered to himself. But that wasn't even possible, he hadn't even been mediating! And wasn't he crouched over a fire when it had happened? What if he fell into it?! In a sporadic attempt to get himself out his dreaming, Chase began to slap himself, cursing as pain flooded his cheeks, or when his wrists turned red from the pinches.

Deciding that he was fully awake, Chase decided to observe the situation more carefully. He walked around the outskirts of the clearing, looking for any signs of his missing friends. "What the crag?" he muttered as he peered out into the undergrowth. Then he had an idea. "I know!" he stated triumphantly, whipping out a dark blue core. "NightStone, LAUNCH!" He lobbed the core across the grassy area, spinning as it hit a tree and the midnight blue hybrid wolf was released, bowing dutifully before Chase. "I need you to track down TCT. You up for it?" he inquired. With an affirmative sniff, NightStone set about investigating the path that the four missing companions had taken. Suddenly chase heard a rustling above him. He only managed an, "Ah, crag..." before what seemed like the every individual leaf from the Bangli was dumped on top of him. "Yes!" Jinja cried, hi-fiving Dax and giving Beyal a hug, as they watched Chase struggle to dig himself out of the pile of greenery.

Coughing and spluttering, he emerged, flinging himself onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily. "Crag you guys..." he gasped, as his mischievous companions scuttled down the tree. Chase noticed a hand before him, belonging to Bren. "Need a hand, brother?" he asked.

Chase nodded and smiled, "You know it!" he said, grasping his hand tightly as Bren pulled him up onto his feet. "NightStone, RETURN!" the green eyed boy called before looked around, "So you guys planned all this?"

"Actually," Jinja said, "It was Beyal's idea." Chase looked to their monk with a mixture of awe and admiration strewn across his features.

"You shoulda seen the monkfish! He had this whole plan-"

"Yeah! Beyal was-"

The voices of Jinja, Dax and Bren overlapped and were lost in each other as they all explained to Chase how their little monkfish had planned the elaborate prank. Thewhite haired boy blushe lightly, but hid it with his bangs as he set about poking at the fire.

Time Skip:

After an unspeakably lavish meal of s'mores, warm fires and far to much time of Chase's awful jokes, (Knock Knock. Who's there? Cana. Cana, who? Cana wanna sleep!) Dax lay onto his back and stared up at the starry obsidian sky. Bren sat down next to him. "You know, I think after today, we've found out what everyone wants!" he exclaimed cheerily. Dax heaved himself up onto one elbow and stared at Bren, a cue to continue, while the other members of TCT gathered around.

"Well, we all know that Chase wants to save the world, Beyal wants to save all Monsuno, Jinja wants..." he trailed off as he wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully at Beyal, earning him a chuckle from Chase, a punch from Jinja and a confused glance from Beyal, "and Dax wants his _mummy-poo!" _leaving him with a bruised arm, courtesy of Dax.

As they all went quiet, considering this revelation from their techy guru, Jinja's voice broke through the silence. "Wait, Bren, what do _you _want?"

Bren sighed and folded his arms knowingly, "That's easy," he stated moving his hands into his shoulder bag for his most prized possession, "I want, I want..." Bren's voice began to falter when he failed to lay his hands on, "The CORE TAB! Where is it?!" he screeched, wringing his hands as he panicked. Chase grabbed him by the shoulders, "Its alright, B, we'll find it, right guys?" he asked as he addressed the remaining members of TCT who all mummered in agreement.

The five spread out in the clearing, looking in bushes and under logs for what was really the only piece of technology they had. But no one cared to look up, because if they did, they may have noticed a couple leaves drift down from the tree they had climbed earlier. The Core Tab was nestled between the branches, and vibrated again, as Jeredy sent another message, asking why they hadn't messaged him yet.

_**A/N: My first one-shot! Please, go easy on me when you review, don't want to be put off writing so soon after I've begun! Well, that's that I suppose, but for all of you who managed to get to the authors note and wrote a review, I am taking ideas for one shots, so anything Monsuno related and I'll turn it into a story! For example, my sister had just finished watching a monsuno marathon with me, and was looking forher charger, since her phone was about to die. As she ripped open the drawers in the dining room, she suddenly found what she was looking for and cried, "Charger LAUNCH!" when she plugged in her phone. Then she realised, it was the wrong charger and threw it back into the draw she had left open screaming, "Charge,r RETURN!" in a very Jinja like voice.  
well, thanks for being gusty enough to make it to the bottom of the page. Let me know what you guys think! Don't forget to R&R,  
-JimStar.**_


	2. The Pittman's Curse

Summary: Well, we all know how Jeredy made a bunch of devices that make monsuno really powerful, but can lead to the destruction of everything if it falls into the wrong hands (which is pretty much everyone but TCT). So what happens when a strange malfunctioning device lands in the hands of Dr. Klispe? Wait... wha...? Chase is a worry wort, with decent jokes? Bren is a jerk? Dax is now an advice giving hippy and Jinja is suicidal? Well, at least Beyal seems okay. Or will his team mates' crazy antics end up driving him up the wall?

_**A/N: Hey there ma homies! This story is dedicated to minah13. Thanks for the idea and hopefully this meets your standards! Also, a special thanks to Air Travelling, Vulpix's Fire, Claudia Donovan 13 (your request is next, by the way), BeautysHarlequin, Lakota1172 and GlowBlade998 for reviewing! Also, GlowBlade998, my sister is very happy that you liked the Charger story. Well, enough stalling, enjoy!**_

Beyal awoke to the warm summer sun of Sanctuary City bearing down on him, basking his tanned skin in a golden hue. He closed his hazel eyes as he rearranged his limbs so that he was in the legit meditation position. His soft white locks tickled his cheeks as he wondered how he was supposed to deal with this situation. As he let out a gentle sigh, he could not help but muse about the events of the previous day that had led to his current predicament.

"_Okay, dad," Chase grumbled, "we won't use any Monsuno."_

"_And?" Jeredy asked, a cheeky smile pulling at his features, as his voice cackled over the intercom of the Core Tab._

"_And we have to be stealthy," Chase sighed begrudgingly._

"_How stealthy?"_

"_Really stealthy!"_

"_Good, you have to be when infiltrating Dr Klispe. Now remember, it's called the Pittman's curse, and it's in the vault in the centre of the base. The device was supposed to work to turn Monsunos against their controllers so they help their opponents, but well..."_

"_Dad?" Chase asked, curiosity creeping into his inquiry._

"_I'll explain when we meet at the next train station. Until then, avoid getting caught in the be-" Dr Suno's voice fizzled out as the live conversation was cut short. Chase handed the device to Bren, who fiddled with it for roughly thirty seconds, before declaring, "We're too close to their base. The setting I placed on the Core Tab for it to terminate all communications whenever someone begins the perquisition for our current location via wireless signals."_

"_So what you're saying is," Jinja said slowly, "is that we're on our own from here on out?"_

_Bren nodded._

"_Congratulations princess!" Dax exclaimed, overly enthusiastic, "You're the first person to understand Glasses when he's in nerd mode!"_

"_Well, it wasn't that hard, since Bren doesn't even know what he's talking about half the time anyway!"_

_As Chase chuckled and Bren muttered darkly about receiving no respect, Beyal's soft call of "My tribe," brought them all closer to the edge of a rocky platform. "Tense..." Chase gasped, as they all took in the sight. Built into the bedrock was an impenetrable fortress, rising out of the rocky divide. With cameras on every corner, and Klispe drones patrolling regularly, Chase sighed, wondering how on earth they were supposed to get in and out undetected, as he handed the binoculars to Jinja. "Look at all those Klispe Drones" Jinja sighed, "Let's bust 'em up! "She cried maliciously, whipping out Charger's core. As she was about to launch, Chase put a hand on her core. "Remember what Dad said? No Monsuno!" he said slowly. _

"_But-" _

"_No Buts." Chase said with finality._

"_Not even-" Dax began, but was cut off when Beyal placed a hand on his arm._

"_Do not worry my tribe. There is always a way." He stated wisely._

"_Beyal, you're so wise!" Jinja sighed dreamily._

_Beyal smiled modestly, before turning back to face their issue. Team Core Tech stared down at the valley, wondering how the Crag they were supposed to deal this this when, "I've got it!"Chase cried, placing his fist into his open palm. "We'll sneak in-"_

"_Er, no offence little Suno, but your old man told us that already." Dax said._

"_Let me finish, we'll sneak in dressed as… Klipse drones!" Chase concluded with a flourish. The remaining members of TCT just looked at him, before dissolving into a myriad of giggles, with their leader just standing there, waiting for their chuckles to subside. "Chase," Bren said between laughs, gasping as he wiped tears from his eyes, "You've had you've had I of crazy ideas, but this takes the cake!"_

"_But, a more pressing matter, where will we obtain these 'costumes'?" Beyal Inquired softly._

_Chase clapped him on the back. "Beyal, I'm so glad you asked!"_

_They went around the Klipse facility, to find where all of the destroyed/ Faulty Klispe droned were dumped. After digging through a mountain of mangled steel, bruised circuits and occasionally twitching metal limbs, they finally found some semi-decent metal portions to fashion some Klispe drone robot outfits from. "How do I look?" Jinja asked Beyal, spinning around in her dented metal cylinder as gracefully as she could manage (which is easier said than done when your arms are pinned to your sides). After looking at her briefly, he replied, "You look very nice." _

"_Really?" Jinja asked, a red hue tinging her cheekbones, as she stepped forward to look him in the eye._

"_Really." He said, with definite finality, as he looked up into her face. Beyal's heart began to race as he moved to close the space between Jinja's oh so plump lips and his. Closer, closer..._

_Suddenly, Bren burst into the scene, brandishing a crudely shaped piece of metal. "Check out my cool hat you...Guys?" Bren's voice faltered as he realised that Jinja and Beyal now had a two metre distance between them. "What were you guys doing?" he questioned, an eyebrow rose as he detected the new strange atmosphere, and that both their faces were flushed. _

_Jinja flapped a hand at him. "Nothing! You're paranoid Bren!" She scoffed._

"_Reeeaaaally?"Bren said, peering closely at Jinja. "Because, the last time I was 'paranoid' as you say and you guys refused to listen, One Eyed Jack snuck into our camp and tried to get FreedonStriker to eat Chase, which totally wouldn't have happened if you guys had listened to me!" He struck a self-righteous pose, with his hands on his hips. _

_Beyal's hand on his shoulder snapped Bren out of his dream of former glory. "Well, perhaps your paranoia is required elsewhere, Bren". Beyal stated softly._

"_Huh, probably. But I'm on to you two…" he threatened as he walked backwards away from the pair, gesturing that he was 'watching them'. Soon enough, he tripped over some thin cords that had been stretched between two particularly large piles of alloy. "YES!" Chase and Dax hissed as they high fived over the fallen Bren. "Huh, real mature you two." Jinja said, her arms folded crossly over her chest. "Need I remind you that we are in _enemy territory?_" the only girl stated maturely, rallying the boys to get them ready for the plan (as ridiculous as it was)_

"_I thought I was supposed to be leader…" Chase pouted playfully, as Jinja lined them up for inspection. Their outfits were… meh, but if nothing looked at them too closely, they could pass off as some extremely shoddy Klispe drones, Chase mused as he looked at his companions, as they struggled to hold the dented hunks of metal with jagged bits of industrial strength duct tape. "Well, this will have to do guys, onward!" he cried, pointing in the direction of the base._

"_I still think we should leave glasses over here behind." Dax stated matter-of-a-factly, gesturing over his shoulder to point at Bren. _

"_Why should we do that?! What do you-?!" the pale boy's indignant ranting was cut short as he tumbled head first into a pile of faulty wiring. "I see you've made your point," Bren admitted, as Chase and Beyal helped him up. _

_TCT managed to sneak into the facility undetected, which was surprising as Bren accidentally tripped in the first hallway. Their journey through the white halls was halted when they came across a huge menacing steel door, which spanned from ceiling to floor, and from either side of the hallway. "Whoa… tense." Chase gasped as they all stared at the gleaming metal, wondering how the crag they were supposed get through it. Bren pulled out the core-tab, displaying a 3D holographic image of the steel door. They all mused about how they were going to bust in and grab the gear when their problem swung open with a loud metallic ring. "What?" Dax asked, false nonchalance tugging a smile on his features as he gestured for them to go in before him, "How else do you think I got banned from so many provinces?"_

_If the door had been impressive, the vault was like the plethora of all things good and Monsuno. The dark grey podiums clashed with the pale hue of the curved walls, drawing the room into a full circle. Chrome shelves lined the walls; all displaying a myriad of treasures and the legacy of Klipse, from empty cores, to strike gear, and even slithers of Monsuno essence. "My tribe, I believe this is the Pittman's curse," Beyal said, pointing to a particularly large pedestal in the centre of the room as they peeled off their disguises. Sitting there was a blue pistol, roughly the size of a standard STORM firearm, except where those were gold and black, these were white and blue. Chase reached up to grab it, but was puzzled when his fingers simply passed though the object and watched as it disappeared entirely. "What just happened?" Jinja asked, exchanging confused glances with everyone._

_Suddenly, the ceiling was viciously torn away by a dark red claw. "What just happened," a snide British accent called down to them. "is that you were set up!" Dr Emmanuel Klipse descended towards them on BackSlash, a harsh laugh issuing from his lips. "Seriously, how did you expect me not to realise that those hideous hunks of metal were not from my facility?" he said, gesturing to the pile of metal near the door. _

"_Well, five to one is hardly fair in a Monsuno battle, especially when you diss our style. We spent all morning working on those!" Chase stated in mock outrage. "Alright Team Core Tech, LAUNCH!"_

_All the members launched into action, excluding Beyal. " NO!" he cried, "No Monsuno!" but his words were unheard, since his team mates were caught up in the rush of a Monsuno battle, as Skyfall, ShellShock, DeepSix and AirSwitch all emerged in a burst of blue light. "Well, how about I even out those odds?" Klipse smirked as he whipped out the real Pittman's Curse, and caught all of TCT in the bright blue beam. All of their Monsuno returned to their cores, and their controllers collapsed, except Beyal, who glared at the Dr with nothing but cold fury etched into his expression. "What have you done?" _

"_Oh, why nothing, but let me know how it goes!" Klipse cackled as he escaped through the whole in the roof. After ensuring that the maniac was truly gone Beyal called out MysticBlade to scoop up his companions a safe distance away from the place._

The poor monk thought of the advice that Jeredy had given him. _Don't worry, _he thought, _Jeredy said it should wear off in a couple of hours…_ Beyal opened his eyes, and stared blankly, for a moment, at a pair of startlingly close pair of green eyes. The monk hastily scrambled backwards in silent shock as Chase's bulbs filled with worry. "Ah, I'm so sorry Beyal!" he exclaimed, before he started rambling. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry! Well, it's just that you were sitting there for a really really really, _reeeaally,_ long time and I was seriously starting to get worried since you stopped breathing and-"

"Please Chase, stop!" Beyal rubbed his temples, feeling the formation of a headache coming along nicely. "I wish I could put these [words] back in that mouth…"

"That's what she said!" Chase stated cheerily.

"What who said?" asked the little monk, thoroughly confused. "Do you mean Jinja?"

"Never mind." Chase said quickly, running a hand through his hair, now slicked back.

"I will check on the others." Beyal exited the cave the shelter of the cave, only to fall flat on his face in the dust. Bren chuckled darkly as he slowly retracted the foot that had tripped the other boy. "That's where worms like you belong, in the dirt!" he said, as Beyal pulled himself up, and took in Bren's contorted expression, and his new 'bad boy' look. Bren had ripped the sleeves off of his shirt, and flexed his non-existent pecs, smirking proudly. The nerdling (well, not anymore) advanced menacingly, wrath emanating from him.

"But, why do we even have labels?" A tired voice called, sounding curiously Australian. "We're all the same when we die, so better, worse, stronger, weaker; we're all the same inside. Need a hand Beyal?" he drawled as a tanned hand helped Beyal up. Dax beamed merrily at the monk who was staring at him in shock. "You did not call me 'monkfish', why? An-and where is your beanie?" the boy stammered. Dax fingered the daisies that he had threaded through his dread locks. "The hat didn't define who I am, it's me. It's like I've been sayin', labels don't make people, we're all the same, deep down…" Dax sighed as he trailed off, his speech of wisdom apparently concluded. Beyal stared at him for a moment longer, and then shook his head. He turned to Bren. "Where is Jinja?"

"Try up there. Little miss suicidal had been getting angsty." The wannabe gangster replied pointing at the tallest point of the rocky outcrop they were at. A lone figure stood there, arms our wide, and leaning perilously close to the edge of the cliff. "NOOOOO!" Beyal yelled as he scrambled up the jagged incline, scattering pebbles in his haste. At last, he reached her. The wind toyed with her long brown locks, covering her dark expression, the light of the setting sun illuminating her back. "Oh, hello." She stated expressionlessly.

"Hello Jinja." Beyal replied with a nervous smile, "What brings you up here?"

Jinja chuckled, a hollow and empty sound, not at all like _his _Jinja. "Oh, life, stress, people and how everything just sucks. Sometimes I really wonder if it's all really worth it saving the Monsuno, it's not like they do anything for us. And all their doing is destroying our world-"

"That is not true!" Beyal interjected scandalised at Jinja's blasphemous words. "I have seen the incredible power of Monsuno up front, we all have. And just as any great force can be used for evil; it can also be used for good. Think off all the things that we, Team Core Tech have achieved through our use of Monsuno, all the lives we have saved, all the people we have helped. You cannot just throw all of that away!"

"Yes I can." Jinja countered in an emotionally devoid tone. "Just like how I can throw away something we all don't need. Me. Admit it. No one cares if I'm there. I know that you all think you would be better off without me. Well, don't worry; here is my last favour to you boys. Enjoy saving the world." She leant back, and disappeared from Beyal's sight.

Without a second thought, he launched himself over the edge after her. He tackled her in mid-air, and grasped her cheeks between his hands searching her bottomless gaze for the girl he once knew. "Jinja, there is not one single person part of our family that wants you gone, nor dead nor thinks that they would be better off without you. We all need you. I need you. I… I love you."

"Really?" she asked, tears brimming gin her hazel eyes she held his gaze.

"eally." Time stood still as Beyal tilted his head. He longed to feel his lips upon her soft irresistible ones. They brushed. Once. Twice. Beyal's grip tightened as he was overcome by his hunger, his passion, and as he leant in to close those mere millimetres to lust, they landed on the blue and surprisingly comfortable back of AirSwtich.

Dax grinned at them from his place on the oversized poultry's head, the daisies gone and his blue beanie back in place. "Heard your _inspiring _speech, Princess. Almost made me cry…" Dax pretended to choke off as he wiped a fake tear from his eye, earning him a punch from Jinja. "I suggest you stop 'crying' before I make you!" Jinja growled, as he made Airswitch circle their campsite to land.

When they got back to camp night had fallen, Chase was in a deep conversation with Jeredy about the Pittman's Curse on the core tab, while Bren was trying to figure out how to stitch his sleeves back on. "What on earth was I thinking!" he cried, wringing his hands when Beyal, Dax and Jinja joined them. "It's so cold…" he shuddered, rubbing his arms, as he looked pointedly at Jinja. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Didn't we establish that _you can't think? _Give it here…" she said. Bren handed her the sleeves. "The shirt too, dummy!"

As Bren shrugged out of his shirt, Jinja cleared her throat. "Wait, you guys, I have something to say. I just wanted to let you know, I am very glad to have met you all, yes even you Dax," she sighed when the Southlander raised an eyebrow at her speech "being on TCT these past few months was awesome, is awesome. I'm really proud of you guys, and I love you too." She said, looking pointedly at Beyal, who blushed, remembering his proclamation. "Wait, wait hold up." Chase said, shaking his hand, his conversation with Jeredy seemingly forgotten. "Jin, to say 'I love you too' someone had to say it first?" they boys started eyeing each other up, wondering who the crazily brave, yet ridiculously stupid member of their troupe was to declare love to Jinja. "That reminds me." Chase said breaking out of his stare off with the male members of TCT. "Beyal, dad wants to talk to you, in private?"

Beyal moved a good distance away from the rest of the group. "So how'd it go Beyal? Are they all completely back to normal?" Jeredy inquired. Beyal watched his family, illuminated by the crackling flames, having a marshmallow eating contest, which Jinja was winning by a mile, before he said "it is almost as if they never changed."

"The Pittman's curse didn't invent personalities in your friends, but it drew on the sides of them they locked away. It draws on the ideals and thoughts of a situation that you never display or talk about, and brings them up to the surface, and sometimes shows you a perspective that you would never have thought existed, even in the people that you know so well. You know, they may never remember what happened when they were under the effects of the Pittman's curse, but they could if you told them. It's entirely up to you Beyal."

"But the device, couldn't Dr Klipse use it again?" Beyal stammered

Jeredy laughed. "You don't need to worry. That was just a prototype, and could only be used once. Since he didn't unlock the device's full potential before he aimed it at you, it's useless now and can no longer be used as a weapon."

As Beyal walked back to the camp site, he thought of how Bren became a bully, Chase had become so… irritating, Jinja had become suicidal and Dax had strung flowers through his hair (although he still wasn't sure about how he had procured them. Like seriously, they were in a desert!). Despite that they had collectively turned him into an emotional wreck, the little monk realised that there was a lot more to his companions than what was on the surface. And that was a side of them he never _ever_ wanted to see. Ever. Not even if his life depended on it.

He sighed as he resumed his seat with a thud, and looked towards his empty packet of marshmallows. "My tribe, where are the marshmallows?" he asked, gesturing towards the empty packet at his feet, his voice laced with anger.

Chase shuffled his feet. "Well, they're in a better place now…"

"And where, might I ask, is this 'better place'?" Beyal stood now, clenching his fists.

"They're right here!" The black haired boy cried, glancing at his team mated who all dumped a haul of marshmallows on to the boy. "Thanks for being ridiculously caring, Beyal!" Jinja cried, as they all showered him in hugs, and more confectionary. Beyal stopped, and then realised that the entire ruckus was because they were high from the sugar. As the remaining boys started to play strip poker (Bren had already lost his shirt to Dax), Jinja swooped in and pecked Beyal on the cheek. "Thank you.", she whispered, with a knowing smile.

"You are most welcome, Jinja." Beyal smiled back.

"Why are you two acting so lovey-dovey over there!" chase called. "Come and join us!"

Beyal went with Jinja to where the boys were playing; brimming with happiness, knowing his relationship with Jinja had gotten that much better.

_**A/N: finally! I have finished! Sorry for taking so long with this story, exams and bleargh. But I have finally come to realise that writing romance is NOT my forte. I wanted Beyal and Jinja to kiss, I really did, but, I just couldn't. I'm sorry minah13, if that is what you wanted, but hopefully this story was good enough. Also, Claudia? I started on your story (the idea was awesome by the way) and I might have it up sometime next week. Sorry I can't be more specific. Getting a good amount of time on the computer is as rare as finding a bilge snipe outside of Asgard. Sorry, I had a Marvel Meroes movie marathon with my dad and just got through Thor. ANYWAY, keep sending me your ideas, and I will try to entertain you. Love you all, especially if you R&R.  
-JimStar**_


End file.
